<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Days In Philadelphia with Thirty to Go by bklynleo77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784649">Three Days In Philadelphia with Thirty to Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77'>bklynleo77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Second Daughters: The Rise of Lana and Lauren Hoynes [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Children, F/M, Love, Marriage, Politics, Pregnancy, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thirty Days. One more month."</p><p>"You are going to win. You are going to be the next President of the United States."</p><p>"And you are going to be the next First Lady, our girls First Daughters, and our son, the First Son", they both finished with a whisper.</p><p>"It's going to be hard."</p><p>"Yes but let us always make time for a little plethoraring at Lego Land."</p><p>John and CJ both laughed out at that. </p><p>"We are not calling it that!", she said. "It sounds so wrong!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>C. J. Cregg/John Hoynes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Second Daughters: The Rise of Lana and Lauren Hoynes [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Days In Philadelphia with Thirty to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please like and leave a review if you want. Positive feedback is always appreciated.</p><p>I hope you enjoy.</p><p>Disclaimer:</p><p>I Do Not own these characters. They are property of NBC and Aaron Sorkins evil genius of a mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---~★~---</p><p>"Ten minutes Josh, I'm not supposed to be on the phone."</p><p>"Yeah okay. How are they treating you?"</p><p>"Oh I don't know like a drug addict! It's Sierra Tucson Josh not the Royal Embassy Suites! Now talk!"</p><p>"We look good. He's up six points over Vinnick."</p><p>"Six points isn't a lot. Gallop says that was more like nine."</p><p>"Yeah well, Joey just sent these. I wish the numbers out of the the Northeast looked better. I mean I think we will hold."</p><p>"Well hold, the blue wall is strong. Get him in Philadelphia and they will respond especially with the last debate in the Liberty City. Then get your ass to Illinois then California. You have too many points out there Josh and Vinnick has his greedy hands all over them!"</p><p>"Yeah that's the plan Leo. You still gonna make it out in time? You know I could really use you Leo."</p><p>"Yeah. I'm gonna be there. Ten more days."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Is that all?"</p><p>"He uh, we have had a few disagreements, run ins. We don't have the same relationship that you and the President have. He respects and listens to you but I'm-"</p><p>"You're going to be his chief of staff Josh. Sit him down and talk to him. If he doesn't listen then walk away after election day. But he will. John is a world class political operative. A force and had we not come along and grounded him he could have been President. But this right now is his time. With his wife, children and you and Toby, John will be great. How's CJ?"</p><p>"Okay. We've scaled back some. Donna is with her now."</p><p>"Good, Donna will do good with her. Josh, you're doing good kid. You don't need an old head as much as you think. Trust yourself!"</p><p>"Thanks Leo."</p><p>---~★~---</p><p>"John! What is it that you want me to do? Azalea is a twenty year old college student! Call her and tell her change her friends and to be seen in less Lesbian bars!"</p><p>"Izzy this is not the time! Control your daughter! Thirty days to the election! Give me thirty fucking days! I cannot afford to take water over the side for articles and questions about her eclectic group of friends!"</p><p>"That's what they are calling it in DC!"</p><p>"Oh get off that Izzy! You know what they call it!"</p><p>"John!-"</p><p>"Elizabeth!", John heard her husband address her in the background. When the tones lowered Art picked up.</p><p>"Hey John!"</p><p>"Hi Art, you know I don't want to be on this call with you right?"</p><p>"I know and I will make it easy for you, I'll have Azalea come back down for a little talk. You're right. She's been a little unrestrained lately. Well take care of this."</p><p>"Thanks Art. Tell Izzy I'm sorry and I love her."</p><p>"Of course, good luck John."</p><p>John hung up and sat behind his desk to take a moment of silence to end a series of long days in preparations to start the next. One more debate, a ten day city tour run coming off of a fifteen day city tour run. Over half the White House staff on the road. Surrounded all day by people who wanted or needed him except the ones he actually needed or wanted. It was all quite exhausting, thoughts of it's value began to bear down heavily on him as he stared at his schedule like a paper weight.</p><p>"Mr Vice President?", Josh knocked on the door.</p><p>"Yeah come on in Josh."</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Mmm?"</p><p>"The call, with your sister?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, her father is going to have a sit down with her."</p><p>"Will that do it?"</p><p>"It's going to have to", he looked up at Josh daring him to continue. </p><p>"Yes Sir. A few things, we land in Philadelphia in less than an hour, we'll grab a bite to eat, then a little strategy session in the suite but not too late because we have early stops throughout the city stumping for Rep Emily Adair, Rep Pierce Jacobson, and a joined one for you, Senator Stan Brouch, and Senator Tabitha Erickson. We have a few articles still photos only, I already approved and Toby already released the responses, nothing live except the television spots-"</p><p>"I didn't see any responses for articles in Philadelphia. Who is this for?"</p><p>"Sir you didn't need to. It's a fairly low level publication. New photos is what they are really going for and this is what they will get."</p><p>"I should at least know what I said."</p><p>"It's what you always say. Sir you didn't before but you have to by now. Trust me."</p><p>"Yeah I trust you Josh. I just don't know what's coming or going anymore. So many things I'm being left out of. And my list is getting heavier with no explanations. Right now I just need to be out there! Low level statements and new stills for them? What office am I running for here!"</p><p>"And that's my job. Our job. To go through the details so that you don't get bombarded with things that happen behind bars near the College of Mary and have to make calls like the one you had to today."</p><p>John stood and exhaled.</p><p>"I know this year has been excruciating for you but we are at the finish line. These last thirty days-"</p><p>"I know Josh. You can continue."</p><p>"Great, where was I, oh and Mrs Hoynes and the girls will be here for those stills and live shots as well around-"</p><p>'Claud', he chuckled to himself. The answer was right in front of his face. "CJ's coming?"</p><p>"Ah yes sir, she and the children are for three days. The entire Philadelphia stint then we head to Illinois. But while here you have your last debate and you have the black ties at the governors mansion. All I need Mrs Hoynes in attendance for. I also think that it will be healthy for you to see your family for a little bit."</p><p>"Yeah! That's why it seems a little heavier lately than usual?"</p><p>"Yes well, we picked up somethings because of-"</p><p>"Her being pregnant. I figured it out. I trust you Josh, but trust me when I say I will figure it out. My mind won't let me stop if I don't. So give it to be straight before you try to water it down."</p><p>"You will drown with all the straight Sir. Leo did. You have to relinquish some to the rest of us. We all are here take a sip from the cup for you."</p><p>"How is she?"</p><p>"Better."</p><p>"What was wrong?"</p><p>"Standard second almost third trimester issues."</p><p>"Josh-"</p><p>"Preeclampsia, her mother had it with Rich. Not too uncommon in first time pregnancies. She's doing good though."</p><p>"She didn't tell me."</p><p>"No Sir, she wouldn't. Donna and Carol are with her almost everyday and she's getting the best medical care. She and the girls are fine."</p><p>"What time?"</p><p>"I'm sorry? For which one?"</p><p>"How long until I see my wife?"</p><p>"She will be here around noon tomorrow, for the Senatorial rally at 2:00. Just a step out a hug kiss at the beginning and I want her sitting throughout. Then a step back at the end. Back to the hotel to rest until the Governors Ball tomorrow night." </p><p>"We should have had the last debate in Michigan. My numbers in the northeast could be better."</p><p>"Too late. The blue wall will stand doing it from Philadelphia. Leo thinks so too."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah, he's watching."</p><p>"Of course he is. How's his rehab going?"</p><p>"Good. He'll be here for the last twenty days."</p><p>"Sam?"</p><p>"Rather be out here crafting with Toby but he and Will are taking care of the President. Sir?"</p><p>"I'm fine Josh."</p><p>"I'm gotta make a few calls."</p><p>"Yeah- but Josh?"</p><p>"Yes Sir?"</p><p>"I'm fine sharing the poisoned chalice, the idea is not foreign to me, but not where my family is concerned, tell me everything", he said pointedly.</p><p>"Yes Mr Vice President."</p><p>"Janine!", John called when the door opened.</p><p>"Yes Sir?"</p><p>"I need some information and then my wife please."</p><p>.---~★~---</p><p>"Mommy!", her daughter shouted running up the stairs.</p><p>"Lana, walk and stop screaming!, what do you need?"</p><p>"Auntie Donna brought our dresses for tomorrow."</p><p>"They came! Perfect I was worried."</p><p>"I had a staffer to get them because I knew you were", Donna walked in with six beautiful dresses CJ personally had made for the last televised debate and upcoming photo shoots. CJ had a designer gown made for the governor's ball and several options for the photos as well. </p><p>"Look! Mommy the purple is mine right!"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"I want the pink!", Lauren announced running in her parents room behind them.</p><p>"Three each! The white ones with the red and blues sashes are for the debate. Oh yes they are so pretty and this fabric", she took them out the plastic admiring them. "You two are going to be the most beautiful little girls ever."</p><p>CJ turned too quickly and stumbled holding her stomach feeling a slight twinge of pain. Then dropped as gracefully as possible on the bed.</p><p>"CJ!"</p><p>"Mommy!"</p><p>"I'm okay", she smiled with an exhale calming them. "I'm okay!", she looked at Donna and now Carol standing in the doorway who heard the shouting. Alexis was already in the room.</p><p>"Carol?"</p><p>"On it, girls let's go hang up then pack your pretty dresses."</p><p>"Shoes!", CJ uttered in pain. Carol nodded closing the door. "Oh God Donna, Blood Pressure cuff now", she said fully laying on the bed bracing her belly.</p><p>"How long CJ? Did you tell him yet?"</p><p>"No he'll worry. He's going to be President. A little less than Thirty Days Donna."</p><p>"Well you don't know your husband if you think he hasn't figured it out. 156/124." Donna sat next to her. "Do you want me to call the doctor?"</p><p>"No let me just lay here for a minute."</p><p>"CJ how and the hell are you supposed to attend a ball standing for hours if you can't stand long enough to look at six children's dresses?", she didn't respond. "I told Josh."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I told him two weeks ago. You are in your sixth month and you aren't getting better. I had to Josh needed to reign back on you."</p><p>Carol knocked on the door. </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"The Vice President for CJ."</p><p>"I got it."</p><p>After Donna left behind Carol, CJ picked up.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"So you just weren't going to tell me?"</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"You don't keep things like this from me Claud! Not like this!"</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"How is he?"</p><p>"Good. Kicking. Healthy. Missing his Daddy."</p><p>"Don't come to the ball."</p><p>"John I got a dress!"</p><p>"I don't give a shit if you got ten!", he steamed. "I looked it up. It's not worth the risk."</p><p>"John-"</p><p>"Not asking Claudia Jean."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Photos, Stump, TV ad, and Debate over three days. One day on, one off, one on then home in bed. Non negotiable, Understand?"</p><p>"Yes. John I'm sorry."</p><p>"The condition is not your fault. You not telling me is. If I don't know I can't fix it."</p><p>"John, you can't fix everything, God! I miss you, stop fussing at me for a minute."</p><p>The line was quiet for a minute until he continued.</p><p>"I miss you too. How are the girls?"</p><p>"Happy their dresses came."</p><p>"Lana told me about her day at the boutique."</p><p>"I think she found her niche. You should have seen her matching colors, patterns, and gems. She has a eye."</p><p>"Lauren?"</p><p>"Oh on that one you have five pages of beagles that will be born between Election Day and Inauguration. Two on Jack Russell Terrier. She's taken over some of Lana's research." </p><p>"On that I have little doubt", he lightly chuckled.</p><p>"Az called."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Apparently Art packs a punch. He and Izzy laid into her pretty well. You don't know anything about that do you?"</p><p>"Everything."</p><p>"You want to tell me?"</p><p>"So much but not now. I need you better baby." </p><p>"I'm laying down now. It's who she is John. Everyone has a right to be who they are."</p><p>"Is that my official statement?"</p><p>"In my professional opinion, Yes, why? Because its America."</p><p>"Simplistic."</p><p>"Direct. No other remarks on the matter. Don't take the bait and walk away."</p><p>"We'll see. Ah tomorrow Baby, I Um- I'm going to need to spend some time with you alone."</p><p>"I know. I'm laying down now", she smiled.</p><p>"Good", she heard his smile through the phone.</p><p>"You're adorable and I know you are blushing." </p><p>"Yeah well I just had an option thrown back on the menu that I haven't eaten in a while. </p><p>CJ laughed out loud on the phone.</p><p>"Is that all? Eat."</p><p>"Don't start with me Mrs Hoynes. You are going to have me locked in strategy sessions with a group of men and a hard on."</p><p>"Too bad that hard on isn't here. I love to suck-", CJ laughed as John hung up the phone. He called back immediately.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"You are going to pay for that. See you tomorrow Baby." </p><p>"See you."</p><p>"CJ?", her chief of staff knocked on the door.</p><p>"Yeah Donna I'm off!"</p><p>"Sorry I wasn't sure the phone rang again." </p><p>"Oh the call dropped he just rang back to say goodnight."</p><p>"You're flushed", Donna teased.</p><p>"Well what can you say? I love the man."</p><p>---~★~---</p><p>"You did wonderfully in there Sir!"</p><p>"Thank you Janine, I put an extra bit of flare in there just for you!", he responded as he shook several hands, a quick picture, and others shouted out his name from the sidelines.</p><p>"I saw!", she gushed. </p><p>"Mr Vice President we need you in the car Sir!", Zachary said As a hosts of agents cleared the way.</p><p>'We love you Mr Vice President!!', a group of ladies shouted, John turned and threw them a hi sign.</p><p>"On the way, Zachary!, and what was that Janine?" </p><p>"I said I saw!", with her voice being drowned out by the masses she continued. "Nothing Sir, Nothing- I have a few messages and Mrs Hoynes is in the suite Mr Vice President", Janine said finally walking with him out of the Auditorium to the awaiting motorcade. John glanced at his watch.</p><p>"It's only just ten thirty. Where are my daughters?"</p><p>"They are running early and your wife's chief of staff took them to a- Lego Land opening."</p><p>"That was no where on the list! Josh!"</p><p>"Yes Sir", he ran up next to him shuffling through a stack of papers.</p><p>"Why are my daughters at Lego Land?!"</p><p>"It came up. Mrs Hoynes approved it and we quickly added. The media loves them and it's only an hour. Donna and their details are wth them."</p><p>John climbed in the SVU, Josh attempted to as well but he held the door. Janine automatically rerouted to the other knowing he prefers to ride alone sometimes.</p><p>"I need a minute, see you around one-ish for the rally."</p><p>"Yes Mr Vice President!", he said slighted that he wouldn't be capitalizing on the time between the auditorium and hotel. Zachary shut the door and they quickly moved out.</p><p>In the back of the SUV now by himself, John took a minute to breathe then he smiled. His wife was an amazing woman. </p><p>The ride was quick and as fast as he bolted from the auditorium he entered the freight elevator of the hotel. Going up he was gleeful, getting off seeing Alexis her detail head at the door he was anticipatory, and entering their suite seeing his fully rounded twenty six week old pregnant wife in all her glory sprawled out on their bed for him John was weakened and aroused.</p><p>"Hey there!", she waved with a flirty smile. Not that it was needed but it helped.</p><p>"Hello", he said grinning after locking the door behind him where clothes were hastily divested.</p><p>"You got the message?"</p><p>"Lego Land? Loud and clear", he crawled toward her stealing a kiss as he mounted over her. "Loud and clear baby." Finally in his arms again, he let it a sigh of relief as his cock tightened and throbed from just being the close to her. Foreplay would have to wait, John needed his wife now. "Claud, tell me now, can you take this baby?"</p><p>"Yes, Slowly baby", her snug hand moved methodically up then down to his erection making him seep. She pulled him down more comfortably between her legs still stroking him into a kiss. Looking in his beautiful grey eyes, she softly repeated, "Slow", before she let out a deep moan after John moved in her for the first time in almost a month.</p><p>The first time was quick as he released less than five minutes after the start. The second was slower in intensity and more breathtaking but John saw a first hand glimpse of what Donna and Carol had seen lately. CJ was tired.</p><p>'Noon', he sighed crashing next to her as he glanced at the clock before moving behind her in a spooning position. "We can't do it like that again anymore can we?"</p><p>CJ cried silently. "No", she whispered.</p><p>"Don't shh, shh don't you dare cry. This right here", he placed his hand in their son, "is more important than anything."</p><p>"I'm only six months John."</p><p>"So what. We are going to have to be crafty", she let out a laugh as he did. "But we got this. Remember that plethora?"</p><p>"Yes", she said happy to be in his arms. </p><p>"Well let's get plethoraring."</p><p>"I don't think that's a word."</p><p>"It's working for us. Don't mess with it Claudia Jean", they both sighed and laughed then kissed again.</p><p>"I miss you baby."</p><p>"Me too, I miss you all the time. Thirty Days. One more month."</p><p>"You are going to win. You are going to be the next President of the United States."</p><p>"And you are going to be the next First Lady, our girls First Daughters, and our son, the First Son", they both finished with a whisper.</p><p>"It's going to be hard."</p><p>"Yes but let us always make time for a little plethoraring at Lego Land."</p><p>John and CJ both laughed out at that. </p><p>"We are not calling it that!", she said. "It sounds so wrong!"</p><p>John pulled her closer in his arms kissing her temple.</p><p>"My God I love you woman", he said with a contended smile.</p><p>---~★~---</p><p>'Daddy!", The girls screamed storming towards him in the suite with an arm ful of complementary spoils from Lego Land.</p><p>"Whoa!, who are these kids?"</p><p>"It's us Daddy!", Lauren said trying figure out his angle.</p><p>"I don't know who us is, Zachary!"</p><p>"Yes Mr Vice President!"</p><p>"Are these my girls?"</p><p>"Fairly sure Sir", he responded with a smile before returning to you his post.</p><p>"Well if he said so. I guess."</p><p>The twins looked at each other then stormed him, gently knocking him down. John pretended to resist the struggle before collapsing. </p><p>"Ah! you got me! I give up!"</p><p>"Did you see us on TV?"</p><p>"Look we have so many Legos!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't Mommy and I was- um talking", he said seeing Donna blush in the background. "But show me what you got!"</p><p>As they dumped out their items Donna pointed towards the bedroom and John nodded before being shown all things Lego.</p><p>"CJ?", she continued into the room slowly after knocking.</p><p>"Hey, I heard the girls. Have fun?"</p><p>"So much. You look good."</p><p>"Because I am", she said wearing a smile, pointing to her back asking for Donna to zip her up in the navy knit pencil dress that supported her new enhancements beautifully.</p><p>"Um CJ, I ran into Josh downstairs and he invited me to the Governors Ball as his plus one tonight. I know it's last minute but-"</p><p>"Really? Go! I can't. I've been grounded by the Vice President."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Donna please, Carol and the girls are plenty company for me.  After just now, the rally, and the photos, I'm going to climb in and relax the night away with a bath, and everything room service."</p><p>"You're really okay?"</p><p>"Donna", she said leaning against the door post to slide on her flats, "my man just laid some lovin' me. I am great."</p><p>Both ladies cackled as they exited the bedroom to the living room suite where she was instantly bombarded with mounds of eight year old energy and Lego paraphernalia.</p><p>"Mommy! Look at everything we got!"</p><p>"I see! You guys are going to be building for days!", she said seeing as Johns eyes couldn't be peeled away from her. That flirty grin he sported, CJ knew her man was ready for her again.</p><p>To distract CJ pointed his attention towards the girls until Josh walked in.</p><p>"Mr Vice President?"</p><p>"I'm up!"</p><p>"Daddy we didn't even build anything!"</p><p>"I want to build a wilderness shelter for all the animals!"</p><p>"You mean a shopping district!"</p><p>"Girls", CJ interrupted the high emotions from flaring. Everyone wanted something of John they were no different. "We will build all of that later. Daddy has a speech and we all have photos, so let's put this up for now and change. Carol, Donna?"</p><p>"Let's go. Purple right Lana?"</p><p>"Yes!", and that fast they were off on another assignment.</p><p>John walked over to CJ and kissed her cheek whispering a thanks. His hand slid pass her rump with a light squeeze as he walked toward Josh and several other staffers. </p><p>That smooth move left CJ wanting and John knew it. She took a few minutes to sit on the couch and relax as she counted the days until her due date plus six more weeks. </p><p>---~★~---</p><p>"CJ are you sure you aren't tired? I can just go out and grab a dress."</p><p>"Donna please. I'm living vicariously through you right now since my Vera Wang isn't going to be making its grand appearance tonight. So let's go shut down Michael Kors and get you a dress."</p><p>"Where's the Vice President?"</p><p>"After the photos he was whisked away. I'll see him before he leaves tonight."</p><p>"Mrs Hoynes", Alexis came to the door. "One hour?"</p><p>"Yep. Then the room. I'm grounded remember?"</p><p>"Yes Ma'am."</p><p>The group was shown in the back as the front was guarded and locked. CJ was shown straight to a lounge couch with an ottoman were she immediately put her feet up. </p><p>"Good Evening Ma'am, I'm Denise, what can we show you today?"</p><p>"We are here for her, she's going to the Governor's ball. So an evening dress, shoes, and accessories. A glass of water for me."</p><p>"Oh, just the dress. I'll wear my shoes", Donna said looking at the price tag then dropping it quickly as if her fingers were singed by the cost.  </p><p>"No, what I said", CJ countered speaking to the associate.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am."</p><p>The women left to pull some clothes and Lana was right behind them.</p><p>"Ceejay? I'm flattered but-"</p><p>"But nothing Donna. Now go. Carol?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Make her. There's a purse in it for you."</p><p>The ladies grew excited as they followed the associates.</p><p>With a sigh of relief CJ closed her eyes. The rally went smoothly, the photos were great, and she was drained. Muddling around the Observatory and her offices at the OEOB was nothing compared to running in and out the streets of Philadelphia. Her quiet moment was interrupted by Lauren flopping down next to her on the couch. </p><p>"What are you doing over here? You could pick out something too you know."</p><p>"I'm ready to go."</p><p>"Oh? I'll tell you a secret me too", she snuggled her daughter under her.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Mommy is just sleepy. It's been a long day."</p><p>"Is he moving?", Laurens little hands roamed the circumference of her mothers abdomen.</p><p>"You know what? I haven't felt him. I think he's sleepy. Babies sleep a lot."</p><p>"I read."</p><p>"You did? You've been reading about babies?"</p><p>"Auntie Carol took me to the library and I found some books. None of them told me how they get the babies in your tummy but I like reading about how they grow."</p><p>"You are so smart. You are going to be a wonderful big sister." Lauren hugged her mother tighter and felt a kick.</p><p>"Mommy!"</p><p>"I know, he's okay. And I think he already loves his big sister."</p><p>"I love you too brother."</p><p>Lana looked over at them after hearing Lauren's excitement and grew jealous so she left the sales ladies heading to the couch.</p><p>CJ already knew it was coming and patted a spot for her next to them. Since everything that happened with Brad CJ had noticed that Lana had increasingly grown attached and a bit contemptuous of Lauren. Anytime Lauren was too happy Lana would want to hone in on it even if she really didn't care about it. It seemed a bit worse since John was on the road.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah those dresses weren't that cute", she lied pretending to be uninterested. "Did he move?"</p><p>"Yes, feel." </p><p>Lana felt her brother kick at her hand and smiled. The three sat consumed with that until their departure.</p><p>---~★~---</p><p>"Stop pouting Claudia Jean", John said looking in the mirror while fixing his tie.</p><p>"You're not even looking at me."</p><p>"I'm always looking at you and I know you are sulking right now. But I'll take your looks because you know I'm right."</p><p>"John?"</p><p>"Yes Baby,"</p><p>"Lana seems okay to you?"</p><p>"Yes just fine. Why?"</p><p>"She seems off some times."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Mostly with Lauren. She's been really attached but then really mad at her. I think we should have them sit with a therapist again. Everything that happened wasn't too long ago."</p><p>"I don't want our daughters being poked and prodded on Claud. They said he spanked her. That's it. She's gotten spankings before and quite frankly for that one might not be her last."</p><p>"Well not with old infected extension cords, that left scars on her tiny legs John! And not by someone who had taken them away from their parents!"</p><p>"Claud stop yelling at me about this right now. I need to go." </p><p>"John! This is important!"</p><p>"Yes it is if the utmost importance. Look", he sat next to her. "Why don't I let you take the lead on this. You spend the bulk of the time with them, watching, you will see what I don't. If you say there's something I believe you. I trust you implicitly."</p><p>"Really? Like that?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"This is a new attitude. May I ask why?"</p><p>"Just sharing the poisoned chalice!", he stood to put on his tuxedo coat.</p><p>"Ahh! Joshua sat you down finally."</p><p>"Claud-,"</p><p>"Well bully for you two."</p><p>"Stop it. Now how do I look?", he spin a quick for her to check.</p><p>"Adorable. If I were your date you would so get some tonight."</p><p>"Oh I'm getting some."</p><p>"From whom? Janine?"</p><p>John dove on the bed crawling towards her. </p><p>"John!", she cried playfully as he pulled her down under him and stole a kiss. </p><p>"From you Mrs Hoynes because when I get back I'm going plethoraring." John kissed her again eliciting a familiar moan that sent stirrings straight to his loins.</p><p>"Johnny", his wife let out a breathy sigh. "God I want you!"</p><p>"Let me lock the door baby. I'll be quick, just a taste."</p><p>'Stop it Lana! That's mine!'</p><p>"Here we go", CJ said falling back on the bed instantly out of the mood. John exhaled then stood to check on the commotion.</p><p>"I got! Don't stress."</p><p>'Well it's wrong! You don't do everything right!'</p><p>"Hey!", John said stepping out to the suite, "What's going on out here?"</p><p>"Lana took my pieces off when I went to take a bath, I was almost done Daddy! Look at the picture", Lauren held up the Lego Safari box to show him the extensive outpost she had near mastered. "And now I have to start over", she cried.</p><p>"Because it's wrong! No one cares about stupid wilderness or outposts or dumb animals!"</p><p>"Lana enough!", CJ shouted coming out of the room. "Enough! Bed, now!"</p><p>"But Mommy- I didn't have my bath and I wanted to watch the movie", she whined now in full tears.</p><p>"Bed now Lana!"</p><p>Carol came out taking her hand to put her in bed. </p><p>"And stop that crying or I'm coming in there!", CJ sat on the edge of the couch staring at John with an I told you so look. A nod between them confirmed that she would reach out to the child therapist when they arrived home. </p><p>Lana was always spirited but the things lately appeared more mean hearted and if there was any it was never doled out to Lauren.</p><p>"Mr Vice President-"</p><p>"One minute Josh", John knelt to Laurens eye level. "I have to go but you are going to be okay and tomorrow let's make time together to fix this. What do you say? Me and you kid?"</p><p>Lauren tightened her arms around his neck nodding her answer. </p><p>"Lauren", CJ reached her hand out for the girl as staffers gathered near the entrance to the suite and John needed to leave.</p><p>She ran into her mother's embrace and cried. John stood brushed off his clothes then kissed his wife's lips then his daughters crown.</p><p>"Later,"</p><p>"Later. Love you."</p><p>"Mommy why does Anamaire hate me?"</p><p>"She doesn't hate you. Your sister loves you very much. I think she's hurting. And we need to find out why."</p><p>"I don't want to sleep with her tonight. I want my own room."</p><p>"Well why don't you hang out with me for a bit. We can have some Shirley Temples and popcorn, maybe play some Rummy with Auntie Carol."</p><p>"She's so bad at it Mommy."</p><p>CJ laughed. "Well you guys are unusually good at it. So we have to help her."</p><p>"I like Auntie Carol."</p><p>"I like her too."</p><p>"Can she be our Nanny?"</p><p>"No, Mommy needs her and Auntie Donna in her office but after the election you, Lana, Daddy and I will all sit down and find you guys the perfect nanny."</p><p>"What about Az? She's fun."</p><p>"Well, I think Az will be doing many other things and making sure her little cousins wash behind their ears isn't going to be her choice of career. But we will talk about."</p><p>"As a family?"</p><p>"Always as a family."</p><p>---~★~---</p><p>John walked back in past midnight. Most of the staffers were off finding after parties but the suite with his family sounded like the perfect ending to a long day.</p><p>It was dark but the television was still on. CJ, Lauren, and Carol were asleep on the couch in front of it. </p><p>John smiled at the site. A foot spa, cards, popcorn bowls, cucumber slices littered the area. He walked over to turn off the set when Lana walked in.</p><p>"Daddy?"</p><p>"Baby what are you doing up? It's late."</p><p>"I couldn't sleep by myself and Lauren didn't come to bed."</p><p>With a head nod he beckoned her over as he undid his suit jacket moving back towards the front of the suite so not to wake everyone.</p><p>"Since when can't you sleep by yourself?"</p><p>She shrugged.</p><p>"Lana, Mommy told me that you have been acting out towards your sister lately. Do you want to tell me what's going on?"</p><p>"Nothing Daddy-"</p><p>"Don't lie to me. That's my rule remember?"</p><p>"Yes. I guess, she's was brave and smart with my legs when Brad was mean to me."</p><p>"Well that's good!, she loves you. She's your sister."</p><p>"But I wasn't brave or smart Daddy! I'm supposed to be", Lana started crying loudly which woke CJ who moved towards the two.</p><p>"Hey, shh. Lana you are one of the bravest, smartest, quick thinking little girls I have ever met. Just because you think you could have done something more it doesn't mean what you could do wasn't enough."</p><p>"I bet that you thought of a few things yourself in there too. And if you didn't Lauren was there. Right next to you. Just like when you were in your first Mommy's tummy."</p><p>"Lana? It's late. Bed."</p><p>"Can I sleep next to Lauren on the couch?"</p><p>John nodded to CJ.</p><p>"Sure, go."</p><p>She hopped up next to her sister who immediately turned over to protect her and CJ covered them with a blanket.</p><p>"Claud", John held his hand out to her, and pulled her into an embrace.</p><p>"She's going to be fine John", she whispered. "We'll have her talk with someone."</p><p>"I know. It doesn't want me to kill that bastard again any less for messing with our girls."</p><p>"And who will pay for that? I mean I know those guys over at the CIA is working on all kinds of things but-", John stopped her with a kiss. </p><p>"It's almost one in the morning. And I desperately want to get out of these clothes and bury myself in my wife but I need her to stop talking and get on that bed. And take this", he handed her a small golden bound book from inside his jacket pocket. The cover read 'Secrets of Tantric Sex.'</p><p>"Well when you say it like that", she smiled opening her robe walking further in the room. John took a minute to watch her strip everything before he followed.</p><p>---~★~---</p><p>'And that's it folks the final debate is over and its up to you now. </p><p>'I thought both candidates did superbly but it was the young ideals and fresh thinking of Vice President John Hoynes that stood out here tonight over Republican Party veteran.'</p><p>'Upcoming appearances has Mrs Vinnick in Florida tomorrow for a push and-'</p><p>'Well Mrs Hoynes now being almost seven months pregnant, she will be returning to DC with the children but while here, she and Mrs Vinnick organized a bipartisan luncheon to discuss the various women's topics here in urban area including mental health issues, nutrition, and safe sex alternatives.'</p><p>'Yes we haven't seen much of her out on the trail but when she does the crowds follow.'</p><p>'As true with her husband. That's all the time we have, thank you and goodnight!'</p><p>---~★~---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>